


El regalo más preciado

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Holmes Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Sherlock recibe una visita inesperada el día de su cumpleaños durante su exilio auto infringido. John por otro lado recibiría una grata sorpresa diez días antes.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Feliz cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esto son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Esta es una historia dividida en dos partes, la primera esta siendo publicada el día del cumpleaños de Sherlock (bueno apenas, porque en México todavía es 6 de enero, pero ya son las once de la noche), y la segunda se publicará el 29 de enero, el aniversario del día en el que se conocieron Sherlock John.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, las sillas estaban demasiado bien acomodadas, él nunca las dejaba así. Sherlock se quedó parado a la entrada de su departamento sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, no había mucho que ver, el departamento era muy pequeño; al lado derecho estaba el área de cocina con una estufa, un lavabo con un pequeño mueble en la parte de arriba para guardar los trastes, un refrigerador y una alacena, de frente estaba una mesa con dos sillas y una cama con un ropero y una pequeña mesa al lado izquierdo. A un costado de la cama estaba la puerta del baño.

Sherlock notó el bulto que había encima de la cama. Se acercó sin cerrar la puerta y vio que se trataban de unas andrajosas prendas cuidadosamente dobladas. El detective suspiró con alivio y se regresó para cerrar la puerta, sabía de quien eran, ningún vagabundo o enemigo se tomaría la molestia de acomodar sus ropas de esa manera. Casi de manera inmediata la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Mycroft ¿que haces aquí? –dijo el detective poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Hola a ti también, hermano –Mycroft salió sosteniendo una toalla en la mano con la cual se estaba secando la cara.

—No deberías de estar aquí.

El político caminó hacia la alacena y sacó dos pequeñas cajas de cartón con diseño elegante y las puso en la mesa.

—¿Es en serio Mycroft? ¿Sentimentalismos?

—Nada de eso, tenía que verte para hablar contigo, y pensé en traer una rebanada de tu pastel favorito. Solo un pequeño premio de consolación por los meses que has estado fuera de Londres.

—Ajá y que fuera justamente el día de mi cumpleaños no tiene nada que ver –mencionó el detective mientras ponía una olla con agua en la estufa.

—¿Lo es? A veces no sé en que día vivo –contestó Mycroft. Sherlock no se dejó engañar y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, agradeció estar de espaldas ya que de esa manera su hermano no podía verlo.

Sherlock puso dos tazas sobre la mesa con un sobre de té en cada una. Mycroft sacó dos cucharas pequeñas y las colocó encima de cada caja de pastel frente a las tazas.

Mientras el agua hervía, Mycroft se sentó en una de la sillas y revisó su celular, observando de reojo a su hermano quien estaba recargado en el lavabo con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Sherlock se veía cansado y más delgado que de costumbre. Se había cortado el cabello casi a rape lo cual hacía más notoria su delgadez. Las finas ropas habían quedado en el olvido y en la actualidad usaba ropas que se veían demasiado grandes en él.

Apenas habían pasado cuatro meses y aunque ya había disuelto dos grupos de traficantes de armas de la red de Moriarty esto todavía estaba lejos de terminar, de hecho, apenas estaba empezando.

Por el momento Sherlock tenía suerte de dormir bajo un techo con calefacción, ya que dentro de pronto tendría que partir rumbo a Rusia, en donde lo más probable es que deba dormir en las calles, al menos por unos días.

El sonido del agua hirviendo sacó a los hermanos Holmes de sus pensamientos. Sherlock vertió el agua en las tazas y se sentó a un costado de su hermano.

—Tu mensaje ya fue recibido –dijo Mycroft mientras abría la pequeña caja y cortaba un pedazo de pastel con la cuchara.

—Te fue a ver –preguntó Sherlock mientras hacía lo mismo que su hermano.

—Obviamente.

Sherlock sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano. Si John no hubiera ido a ver a su hermano tras recibir su mensaje se habría preocupado.

—¿Estaba enojado?

—¿Tú que crees? –contestó Mycroft, dándole a su hermano una mirada de impaciencia– Me aventó al nota a la cara y exigió explicaciones, tuve que esperar a que se calmara, ya que es muy difícil hablar cuando te están gritando –Sherlock se rió ante el tono ofendido de su hermano–. Le expliqué lo sucedido y el porque lo habías hecho y aunque lo dejé un poco más tranquilo aún se veía bastante molesto, me dijo que más me valía mantenerte con vida ya que estaba furioso contigo por todo lo que le hiciste pasar y obviamente piensa hacértelo saber en persona. Amenazó con matarnos a los dos si no regresabas con vida, quise explicarle que tal cosa no era posible ya que … bueno, no puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto y bueno, yo tengo un equipo de seguridad que me protege, además de que no soy tan inútil como cree, sé como defenderme, pero por su mirada me di cuenta de que si decía algo podía darme una pequeña probada de lo que pensaba hacernos –Sherlock soltó un carcajada y Mycroft, aunque trató de contenerse, se terminó uniendo a la risa de su hermano.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio. Sherlock podía imaginar la cara enojada de John, ese rostro imponente que le hacía temblar las rodillas. Imaginaba que también debió haber mostrado un poco de esperanza dada la amenaza que le dio a su hermano, lo cual lo hacía querer aventar todo y regresar a Londres, lamentablemente sabía que no podía, había demasiado en juego y la vida de John dependía de que cumpliera con su misión.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado Sherlock –la voz de Mycroft cortó el silencio–, las cosas se van a poner cada vez peor. No puedes hacer pasar a John por lo mismo, no lo soportaría esta vez. Nuestros padres necesitan que regreses con vida, Inglaterra te necesita y yo … bueno eres la única persona con quien juego operando y twister.

Las miradas de Sherlock y Mycroft se cruzaron teniendo un pequeño diálogo sin palabras en el cual expresaban sus miedos y afectos. Por supuesto ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decir nada de eso en voz alta, ellos no eran así.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sherlock –Mycroft levantó su taza para brindar con té por el cumpleaños de su hermano, quien en ningún momento mencionó que todo eso se lo podría haber dicho por teléfono sin necesidad de tener que disfrazarse y cruzar parte de Europa para verlo, ya que si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba feliz de verlo.

Sherlock levantó su taza imitando a su hermano y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

❦❦❦

**Diez días antes.**

John bajó del tren y se encaminó hacia los torniquetes arrastrando su maleta de mano. Acababa de pasar unos días en casa de su hermana en Escocia para la cena de navidad. No habían hecho gran cosa, Harry no era muy festiva y no le gustaba cocinar y John aún no estaba de ánimos para celebraciones, solo había ido porque su hermana se lo pidió y pensó que tal vez dejar Baker Street por unos días le ayudaría a distraerse un poco.

Harry hizo pollo en salsa de champiñones y John preparó una pasta, solo serían ellos dos por lo que a la hora de la cena pusieron una película con tema navideño para amenizar un poco. John se perdió casi toda la película ya que no podía evitar pensar en la última navidad que había pasado con Sherlock. Unas semanas antes había planeado confesarle a su amigo sus sentimientos, sin embargo, la aparición de Irene Adler y el interés que el detective parecía tener por ella lo desanimaron, por lo que optó por invitar a salir a una chica que había conocido en un pub y a quien invitó a celebrar esa navidad con ellos. Después se dio cuenta de que el supuesto interés que Sherlock tenía por Irene no era de índole romántico, pero como quiera que fuera el momento había pasado y siempre pensó que después habría tiempo para hablar. Ahora él ya no estaba, y nunca supo lo que John sentía por él.

Esa noche John tomó la resolución de salir de Baker Street, no podía seguir viviendo ahí, los recuerdos eran un tortura. Ese ya no era su hogar, no sin Sherlock ahí.

❦❦❦

Al pasar los torniquetes caminó hacia la línea metropolitana del metro que se encontraba dentro de la misma área. John pensaba en como le diría a la Señora Hudson que iba a mudarse, sabía que para ella la situación también estaba siendo difícil, pero esperaba que comprendiera sus motivos. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del hombre que iba corriendo en su dirección.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho –dijo el hombre apenas haciendo una pausa para pedir disculpas y después continuar corriendo mencionado algo sobre que se le estaba haciendo tarde para tomar el tren.

John no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pero después de vivir un tiempo con el único detective consultor del mundo temió que hubiera sido una artimaña para robarle. Llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tocó con alivio su cartera, también podía sentir el peso de su celular en la chamarra, por lo que continuó caminando.

Tras un breve trayecto de 10 minutos, John llegó a su edificio. Subió las escaleras hasta su piso, yendo directamente a su habitación. No se había detenido a pasar a saludar a su casera, sabía que lo bombardearía con preguntas sobre sus vacaciones y él lo único que quería era encerrarse y no ver a nadie.

John dejó la maleta a un lado de su cama, más tarde sacaría su ropa. Antes de quitarse la chamarra para ponerse algo más cómodo sacó su celular, dándose cuenta de que había un sobre junto con éste, un sobre que no había estado ahí antes. En el frente decía; léelo cuando estés a solas.

De manera sistemática John volteó a ambos lados de la habitación como si al leer eso alguien se fuera a aparecer.

_“Bien pues ya estoy solo, ahora qué”,_ pensó John.

Abrió el sobre y sacó una elegante hoja de papel doblada. John se tuvo que sentar en la cama con las manos temblando cuando al desdoblarla vio la inconfundible letra de Sherlock. Le tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse y poder comenzar a leerla.

_Querido John:_

_¿Recuerdas la vez que te enojaste conmigo porque te deje regar una planta sintética por cuatro meses sin decirte nada? Bueno, pues no quisiera que eso volviera a suceder, al menos no sin que lo sepas ya que debo pedirte que te sigas comportando como hasta ahora, no puedes cambiar tu actitud ya que de eso depende tu vida y la de otras personas más._

_Sé que te debo una disculpa y prometo que te la daré, pero para eso todavía va a faltar tiempo, solo te pido que me esperes, por favor John, por mi._

_Cuídate mucho John._

John perdió la cuenta de las veces que leyó la carta, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que comenzó a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, parecía un loco, pero no le importaba. John recordó con cariño la vez que le gritó a Sherlock por no decirle que la planta que había estado regando por varios meses era de plástico, se había sentido tan tonto, pero la planta se veía tan real y estaba en una maceta ¡con tierra!, quien le pone tierra a una planta sintética. Bueno posiblemente Sherlock ya que había sido él quien apareciera un día con dicha planta en la mano.

Salvo Sherlock y posiblemente la Señora Hudson nadie más sabía sobre lo sucedido y su amigo le había jurado que jamás se lo contaría a nadie.

Tenía miedo de hacerse ilusiones, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto llegaba a la misma conclusión. Si la planta que había estado regando era falsa, tal vez la tumba a la que llevaba flores también. Y en la última parte, Sherlock claramente estaba dando a entender que volvería y había usado las mismas palabras que él había dicho frente a su tumba en varias ocasiones; _“por favor, por mi”._

El cuerpo de John vibraba de emoción. Por primera vez en meses volvió a sentirse vivo, un rayo de esperanza le recorría el cuerpo. Su primer impulso fue el de hablarle a Mycroft, pero esto ameritaba un enfrentamiento cara a cara y por el momento no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ir a la mansión del político y entablar una discusión. Necesitaba una noche de descanso, mañana iría al club Diogenes y le exigiría una explicación.

Dobló la carta con sumo cuidado y la puso junto a su cartera en el buró. Se desvistió sintiéndose más ligero que nunca y se metió en la cama, no era tan tarde, pero tantas emociones lo habían agotado.

_“Por favor Sherlock que sea real, que estés con vida, de ser así te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero por favor regresa a mi.”_


	2. Feliz aniversario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y John están listos para darle un giro a su relación el día en el que cumplen cuatro años de haberse conocido.

Mientras subía las escaleras del edificio John escuchó las voces que Sherlock y Mycroft, quienes al parecer estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión. John sonrió para sus adentros, extrañaba eso, en otros tiempos le hubiera exasperado, se habría enojado con Sherlock por ser tan infantil o con Mycroft por ser tan mandón, o quizás con ambos. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba feliz de escucharlos ya que eso significaba que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, significaba que Sherlock estaba en casa.

Habían sido dos años de pesadilla, con una esperanza diluida por el miedo y la incertidumbre. Sherlock estaba vivo, lo sabía, pero su misión era sumamente peligrosa y por lo tanto no habían garantías de que regresara a Inglaterra con vida, ni cuanto tiempo le tomaría completar lo que tenía que hacer. El último mes fue el peor, Sherlock desapareció del radar para la consternación y angustia de John y Mycroft. John quería descargar su frustración gritándole a Mycroft por perder de vista a su hermano, pero una mirada al político basto para pararlo en seco. En el rostro del político podía notar la desesperación y el miedo, John nunca lo había vito así, y no tuvo corazón para hacerlo sentir culpable, seguramente Mycroft ya tenía suficiente de eso. 

Afortunadamente Mycroft logró localizar a Sherlock poco antes de que sus secuestradores perdieran la paciencia y decidieran matarlo al no lograr sacarle la información que deseaban. Juntos habían salido del edificio a las afueras de Belgrado no sin antes explotarlo, terminando así con el último bastión de la red de Moriarty. 

Ahora, después de toda esa angustia, las voces subidas de tono de Mycroft y Sherlock son como música en los oídos de John.

—Si ya han pasado tres meses, bien podrías esperar un día más –dijo Sherlock enojado. John subió el último tramo de escaleras feliz de escuchar a los hermanos Holmes pelear de nueva cuenta.

—Se trata de seguridad nacional, Sherlock –Mycroft estaba exasperado.

—No hará diferencia un día más, mañana lo revisaré, hoy no.

—¿Qué más tienes que hacer? No has estado en ningún caso desde el lunes …

John carraspeó para enunciar su llegada, había entrado por la puerta que aún estaba abierta después de que Mycroft hubiera llegado.

—¿Té? –preguntó el doctor dirigiéndose a los dos.

Mycroft evaluó por unos momentos la mirada de John que iba dirigida a su hermano, para después voltear a ver la misma tonta mirada en el rostro de Sherlock. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de rechazar la oferta de la bebida y caminar rumbo a la puerta, poniéndole un ultimátum a Sherlock para que le tuviera la información que necesitaba al día siguiente.

El político pasó a un costado de John despidiéndose de él y de su hermano en un tono molesto.

John se dirigió a la cocina para poner agua en el hervidor el cual puso a calentar mientras sacaba dos tazas y unos sobres de té. Sherlock lo siguió parándose en el umbral de la cocina recargándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Cuál es la urgencia de Mycroft esta vez?

—Quiere que lo ayude a decodificar algunos mensajes y que interprete unas fotos.

—¿No tiene gente que pueda hacer eso?

—Su gente tardaría una semana, probablemente más y no tiene la paciencia para esperarlos. Él mismo podría hacerlo, pero le tomaría todo un día, se ha vuelto algo lento y además tiene otros asuntos que igualmente requieren de su atención. Mientras estaba aquí le di una hojeada al folder, no deberá tomarme más de unas cuatro horas.

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo de una vez? –preguntó John recargado en la encimera de la cocina viendo directamente a la cara de su amigo.

—Me tomaría el resto de la tarde y parte de noche y … nos perderíamos la cena -Sherlock dijo eso último en un tono algo tímido.

John fingió un poco de ignorancia, como si se hubiera olvidado del día en el que estaba. Como si eso fuera posible. 

Una semana antes John le había mencionado a Sherlock, de manera casual, que el siguiente jueves era 29 de enero, el día en el que se habían conocido, cuatro años atrás, en el laboratorio del hospital San Barts, y al detective se le ocurrió que después de todo lo que habían pasado, eso era algo que debían celebrar. Por lo que John llamó de forma inmediata (no fuera a ser que Sherlock cambiara de opinión), al restaurante de Angelo para que les reservara la mesa de siempre para ese día. Desde entonces John no había pensado en otra cosa.

—Ah, es verdad –contestó John, como si súbitamente lo hubiera recordado. Se giró dándole la espalda a Sherlock dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador con el pretexto de sacar la leche para el té, ocultando así la sonrisa que no había podido evitar apareciera en su rostro– Angelo nos mataría si no nos presentáramos, estaba muy emocionado cuando llamé para hacer la reservación, dijo que prepararía un postre especial únicamente para nosotros.

—Si, no quisiera decepcionarlo –dijo Sherlock en un tono un poco bajo sin apartar la mirada de John, quien en ese momento estaba vertiendo el agua caliente en cada una de las tazas.

La siguiente hora la pasaron sentados en sus respectivos sillones, cada uno con su taza de té en la mesita de a lado inmersos en sus propios asuntos; Sherlock parecía genuinamente interesado en algo que veía desde su teléfono celular, mientras que John leía una nota en la revista medica que le llegaba cada mes, o al menos eso intentaba, lo cierto era que se encontraba muy distraído.

Desde que Sherlock regresara las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Las primeras semanas habían sido difíciles, ni Sherlock, ni John sabían como actuar alrededor del otro, y cada uno tenía sus propios demonios con los cuales lidiar. Pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron asentando, Sherlock y John volvieron a ser los mismos amigos inseparables de antes, solo que había algo más; caminaban más cerca que de costumbre, había más roces de manos, más toques en los brazos, alguna mirada coqueta, incluso alguna insinuación descarada de vez en cuando, la cual se disfrazaba de manera inmediata como si solo se tratara de una broma. Ambos querían más, los dos años que estuvieron separados les hizo darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pedirlo.

John se terminó dando por vencido, su lectura no avanzada y se sentía cada vez más ansioso por lo que decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, eso lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse y así se comenzaría a arreglar para la tan esperada cena.

❦❦❦

Al llegar al restaurante, Angelo los recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo. Los llevó a su mesa de siempre frente a la ventana que daba a la calle, en la cual por su puesto no podía faltar una vela encendida en el centro de la misma. Sherlock se quitó su abrigo Belstaff y lo colocó en el perchero que estaba a un costado, John reprimió un suspiro al notar que no traía saco bajo el abrigo, solamente su camisa azul media noche, la cual se ceñía a la perfección a su esbelta figura, y por supuesto esos pantalones negros hechos a la medida que resaltaban a la perfección su hermoso trasero. Sherlock era la persona más sexy y hermosa que John hubiera conocido en toda su vida.

Cuando Sherlock se encontró con la mirada de su amigo notó el anhelo y el hambre, no precisamente de comida, que había en ella y pensó que él mismo debía de reflejar lo mismo en sus rostro.

John se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita, y tal vez lo era, bueno, no la parte de ser un adolescente, pero si lo de la cita, pues aunque en teoría esto no era más que una salida a cenar como cualquier otra, ambos sabían que esta noche todo iba a cambiar. Con forme los platillos fueron llegando los nervios se fueron disipando. Pidieron de entrada una Bruschetta con jitomate y anchoas, de platillo fuerte; Sherlock pidió risotto con hongos y aceite de trufa y John lasaña acompañada de pan recién horneado con ajo, y por supuesto, Angelo los había consentido llevándoles el mejor vino blanco que tenía. 

Como siempre la comida estaba deliciosa, Sherlock había robado un poco de la pasta de John en su plato, y John a su vez también había robado algo del risotto de Sherlock. Para el postre, Angelo los sorprendió con un sufle de Grand Marnier absolutamente exquisito y una pavlova con crema batida y frutos rojos que se deshacía en boca, ambas porciones para compartir. La velada estaba siendo de lo más agradable, la platica y las risas fluían con facilidad, haciéndoles olvidar los nervios iniciales, los cuales regresaron cuando la cena terminó y pidieron la cuenta, la cual, como siempre Angelo se negó a llevarles, diciendo que todo era cortesía de la casa, sin embargo, se encargaron de dejarle una muy buena propina.

De regreso a casa mientras caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, John se armó de valor y tomó la mano de Sherlock, quien sonrojado sonrió y apretó su agarre. No platicaron durante su camino a casa, sin embargo, no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario, era tranquilo y reconfortante.

Sherlock se negó a soltar la mano de John mientras sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta del edificio, tan pronto como entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, John se acercó aún más a Sherlock y con la mano que tenía libre, tomó con delicadeza el rostro del detective pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Sherlock pasó saliva y acercó sus labios a los de John, quien cerró la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios.

Su primer beso fue apenas un toque de labios. Tras el cual se alejaron un poco, apenas lo suficiente para verse a los ojos con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y el corazón martilleando en sus pechos a gran velocidad. Juntaron sus frentes sin dejar de sonreír.

—Al fin –dijo John en voz muy baja, no queriendo romper el encanto del momento. 

—No sabes cuanto había deseado esto­ –contestó Sherlock.

—Creo que es posible que tenga una leve idea –dijo John antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios en un beso que fue tornándose cada vez más acalorado.

❦❦❦

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock despertó felizmente abrazado al pecho de John. Hubieron besos suaves y adormilados que los fue despertando poco a poco hasta que terminaron por hacer el amor. Era la tercera vez desde la noche anterior. Tanto para Sherlock como para John, todo parecía como un sueño, era difícil de creer que eso realmente estuviera ocurriendo, y una enorme felicidad los invadía al pensar que de ahora en adelante esa sería su vida; despertarse en los brazos del otro y hacer el amor cada que alguno de los dos quisiera, siempre y cuando el otro estuviera de humor para ello también, claro está. Ya no tendrían que seguir reprimiéndose y escondiendo sus sentimientos.

Después de que John se levantara para tomar una toalla húmeda para limpiar tanto a Sherlock como a él, fue a la cocina, regresando unos minutos después con una bandeja en cual habían dos tazas de té y un plato de galletas.

Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera revisando con atención su celular. John puso la bandeja en la cama a un costado de Sherlock y se sentó junto a ella en la misma posición que Sherlock tomando su taza.

—¿Algún caso interesante? –preguntó el doctor tras darle un sorbo a su té.

—Mmmm, no exactamente –contestó el detective de manera críptica, sin levantar la mirada del celular–, es … se trata de algo importante, si, pero no es sobre un caso –John levanto una ceja mientras bajaba la taza de sus labios y la sostenía con sus dos manos sobre su regazo.

—¿De qué se trata entonces?

Sherlock giró la cabeza para ver a John de frente y le extendió su celular. John miró la imagen de una casa de campo un poco maltratada.

—Necesita un poco de trabajo, hay que cambiar algunas ventanas y puertas así como algunas tuberías, también me gustaría cambiar los baños, se ven bastante anticuados y por supuesto darle una buena pintada. ¿Tú que opinas?.

—¿Yo que opino? –contestó John parpadeando– Sherlock ¿estas pensado en comprarla?.

—Hay una buena cantidad de dinero guardado en la cuenta de ahorros que sacamos en conjunto para emergencias y gastos dentro de los casos, además el MI6 me pagó muy bien por el tiempo que estuve fuera desmantelando la red de Moriarty. Tenemos dinero más que suficiente para comprarla y hacerle algunos arreglos, así tendríamos una casa de campo para cuando queramos alejarnos del bullicio de Londres y descansar un poco y … tal vez, en un futuro, para cuando estemos listos para jubilarnos, lo cual no sucederá sino hasta dentro de unos 20 años aproximadamente –se apresuró a aclarar Sherlock ante la mirada atónita de John–. Es solo una idea, no tenemos que hacerlo, solamente pensé que tal vez merecíamos un lugar solo para nosotros …

—Me encanta –interrumpió John con una sonrisa poniendo una mano sobre la de Sherlock–, has planeado un futuro para nosotros, eso es fantástico.

Sherlock se animó y le enseño las demás fotos que tenían en su celular.

—Quiero ampliar un poco aquí, junto a la estancia para poner ahí mi laboratorio, así no estaría en la cocina, pero al mismo tiempo no me alejaría demasiado y podría estar cerca de ti cuando estés en la sala, en donde podríamos poner un escritorio entre el área vieja y el área nueva con una ventana que de al jardín lateral y así tendrías donde escribir.

—Me gusta eso de; “estar cerca de ti” –dijo John dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Sherlock, quien no perdió el ritmo y siguió hablando.

—Arriba hay dos cuartos; el más grande con vestidor y baño, por supuesto ese será el nuestro, el otro sería para visitas.

—Para cuando nos vaya a visitar tu hermano –John se rió ante la cara de Sherlock– o Greg –agregó– o la Señora Hudson.

—Para ella tengo pensado algo especial –Sherlock tomó el celular de la mano de John y buscó la siguiente foto–. La casa tiene un enorme terreno en la parte de atrás, en algún futuro aquí voy a poner algunas cajas de apicultura …

—¿Vamos a tener abejas? –preguntó John sorprendido.

—Eso será hasta que nos jubilemos, John, necesitaré hacer algo y las abejas son fascinantes … no eres alérgico a la picadura de abeja, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sherlock en tono preocupado.

—No, descuida.

—Perfecto –Sherlock se relajo y continuó–, aquí –cambió la foto de la pantalla– esta es una pequeña bodega que los dueños usaban para guardar trebejos, pero yo la usaré para guardar el equipo de apicultura que vaya a necesitar y de este lado, a un costado de la puerta trasera de que da a la cocina quiero construir una pequeña casa de un solo piso con una recamara con baño, estancia y una cocina, esa será la casa de la Señora Hudson para cuando vaya a visitarnos, puede quedarse dentro de la casa por supuesto, pero si en algún momento quiere quedarse con nosotros por una temporada y quiere algo de privacidad, este será su lugar.

John no podía apartar la mirada de Sherlock, no creía que fuera posible pero acababa de enamorarse un poco más de él.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Sherlock después de notar que John lo observaba con una tonta sonrisa.

—Te amo –dijo John sin poder evitarlo.

Sherlock sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron y pasó saliva. Tardó un poco en contestar temiendo que su voz se quebrara, John no se preocupó sabía que Sherlock estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones.

—También te amo –contestó al fin el detective. John se lamió los labios y se acercó para besar a Sherlock por varios minutos.

—Bueno ¿cuándo podemos ver la casa físicamente? –preguntó el doctor rompiendo el beso.

—Podemos ir el sábado, he estado en contacto con el dueño, y dice que éste fin de semana podría recibirnos. El pueblo no está muy alejado de la casa, así que podríamos instalarnos en algún hotel y pasar ahí la noche, así conoceríamos mejor el lugar y de paso tomarlo como unas mini vacaciones.

—Me encanta –dijo John dejando su té en la bandeja, la cual tomó con ambas manos y la quitó de la cama para colocarla en el piso– ahora, ven aquí, que esto merece una celebración –John atrajo a Sherlock rodeando su espalda con un brazo y lo beso– ¿estás listo para otra ronda?.

—Oh si –contestó Sherlock mientras se dejaba hundir bajo el cuerpo de John y sentía como su polla comenzaba a responder ante las atenciones de su doctor.


End file.
